tvdfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Tyler Lockwood
Tyler Lockwood jest pierwszą udaną hybrydą Klausa oraz synem Carol i Richarda. Uczęszczał do Mystic Falls High School, gdzie grał w drużynie Timberwolves. Po ukończeniu szkoły zrezygnował z dalszej nauki w college'u na rzecz zemsty na Klausie, jednak po nieudanej pomsty wrócił do Mystic Falls. Był związany z Caroline Forbes i Vicki Donovan, aktualnie jego dziewczyną jest Olivia Parker. W finale piątego sezonu ponownie staje się wilkołakiem. Wczesne lata życia Sezony |-|Sezon 1=thumb|left|222px|Pocałunek Vicki i Tylera.W Pilot, Tyler szuka Vicki Donovan. Znajduje ją na placu przed szkołą, gdzie dziewczyna dostaje tabletki od Jeremy'ego. Chłopak wykpiwa brata Eleny, po czym całuje Vick. Później Lockwood przebywa w Mystic Grill wraz z Mattem, bratem Vicki. thumb|222px|"Nie kręcę z twoją siostrą".Gdy dziewczyna przynosi im drinki i para wymienia zalotne spojrzenia, Donovan pyta kolegi, czy kręci z jego siostrą, po czym dodaje, żeby odpowiedział, że nie. Tyler przytakuje mu, na co blondyn mówi, iż dupek z niego. Wieczorem chłopak uczestniczy w imprezie z okazji rozpoczęcia nowego roku szkolnego. Jest tam wraz z Vicki. Para całuje się w lesie, jednak gdy Lockwood chce czegoś więcej, dziewczyna odpycha go. Chłopak nie daje za wygraną. W ostatniej chwili pojawia się Jeremy, wołając, aby zostawił ją w spokoju. Tyler wykpiwa Vicki, mówiąc, że to chyba pierwszy raz w historii, gdy Vicki Donovan powiedziała chłopakowi "nie", po czym odchodzi. Gdy dziewczyna zostaje zaatakowana, chłopak wraz z Jeremy'm i Mattem czeka, aż nadjedzie pomoc. W The Night of the Comet, Tyler jest w szkole. Rozmawia na podwórku szkolnym z dwiema ładnymi dziewczynami, kiedy podchodzi do niego zły Jeremy. Przeprasza, że mu przeszkadza, ale chce tylko zapytać o stan Vicki, skoro są z Tylerem tak blisko. Lockwood zbywa go, odpowiadając, iż wszystko z nią w porządku.Młody Gilbert zadaje mu kolejne pytania, m. in. czy wie jaki jest numer sali Vicki, sugerując, że Tyler nawet jej nie odwiedził. Zły chłopak ostrzega Gilberta, że skopie mu tyłek, jeżeli stąd teraz nie odejdzie, jednak Jeremy nie bierze tego do siebie. Uważa, że jego groźby nie mają pokrycia i stawia mu się. Mówi, że jeżeli tylko skrzywdzi Vicki, zabije go. Gdy młody Gilbert odchodzi, Tyler mówi dziewczynom, że brzmiało to tak, jakby groził mu śmiercią. W Friday Night Bites... |-|Sezon 2= |-|Sezon 3= |-|Sezon 4= |-|Sezon 5= left|frame|Tyler i Caroline. |-|Sezon 6= Stara się pocieszyć Liv. Mówi, że ten mężczyzna i tak był martwy, a ona nie mogła zrobić nic, żeby go uratować, więc uratowała jego. Lockwood bierze ją za rękę, przez co Liv zwraca na niego swój wzrok. Chłopak obiecuje, że nigdy jej tego ne zapomni. frame|Tyler próbuje nalać szampana do kieliszka.W Do You Remember the First Time?, Tyler obsługuje gości na imprezie charytatywnej w Whitmore wraz z Liv. Panna Parker jest zdziwiona, gdy widzi, że Tyler nie potrafi napełnić kieliszka szampanem. Lockwood broni się, mówiąc, iż nigdy nie przedstawiał się jako profesjonalista w tej dziedzinie. Panna Parker przedstawia mu pierwszą i najważniejszą zasadę w tej dziedzinie - wszystkie kieliszki muszą być pełne, ale bez rozlewania po całym barze. Chłopak dziękuje jej, jednak ona nie rozumie do końca za co. Nie może go przecież zwolnić ponieważ mu nie płaci. Tyler wyjaśnia, że podziękowania otrzymała, ponieważ pozwoliła mu się odwdzięczyć. To nie podoba się Liv. Olivia stwierdza, że owy krawat nie jest ułożony prosto, więc mu go poprawia, po czym odchodzi, uprzednio mówiąc, iż powinien być zadowolony z tego, jak wygląda. frame|left|Tyler rozmawia z Liv przez telefon.W Woke Up With a Monster, Tyler rozmawia z Liv przez telefon, kiedy czarownica zawędrowała do pokoju Damona w poszukiwaniu koszulki. Czarownica uważa, że Damon może być zły, ale ma naprawdę niezłe ciuchy. Lockwood pyta ją, czy powinien zacząć się zastanawiać, dlaczego właściwie jest ona w sypialni Damona Salvatore, na co Liv odpowiada, iż Jo spaliła jej koszulkę podczas ćwiczeń. Wilkołak lekceważy tą cześć i skupia się na tym, że jego dziewczyna jest w pokoju wampira bez koszulki. Olivia kpi z niego - uważa, że musi on być teraz bardzo zmieszany. Chłopak przechodzi do następnego tematu i pyta ją, jak właściwie idzie jej trening z Josette. frame|"To nie był błąd." Kiedy Tyler dzieli się jego zaniepokojeniem na temat, co byłoby gdyby Luke się dowiedział, że trenuje Jo, dziewczyna każe mu się wyluzować i rozłącza się. Później widać, jak Tyler biegnie za Liv w akademiku. Nie może zrozumieć, co dziewczyna próbuje mu przekazać - przecież mówiła mu, że ona i Luke mają równe siły. Olivia przyznaje się do kłamstwa, na co Lockwood proponuje ucieczkę, do której panna Parker podchodzi bardzo sceptycznie - uważa, że Sabat i tak ją dopadnie. leftZły Tyler każe jej w takim razie iść. Przecież do tego cały czas dąży. Słysząc to, Liv mówi, że wiedziała, iż był błędem, że wszystko nim było. Dziewczyna odwraca się na pięcie i próbuje odejść, jednak wilkołak łapie ją za rękę. Mówi jej, że to nie był błąd, po czym ją przytula i oboje trwają w milczeniu, ale nadchodzi Lucas. Powiadamia ich, że dzwonił do ojca i przekazał mu, iż w to nie wchodzą. Na koniec dodaje, iż jeżeli jego przeznaczenie równa się zabiciu jego siostry, to nie bierze tego pod uwagę. thumb|left|222px|Liv i Tyler podczas rozmowy o przyszłości.W Prayer For the Dying, Tyler leży z Liv w łóżku w jej i Luke'a akademiku. Snują oni plany, gdzie mogliby się udać. Olivia wspomina o Południu, jednak Lockwood nie jest przekonany i robi kwaśną minę, mówiąc, żeby wybrała jakieś prawdziwe miejsce. Panna Parker odpowiada, iż omówią to, jeżeli spędzą przerwę wiosenną w innym miejscu niż małe łóżko, które chyba powinni już opuścić. Dziewczyna zbiera się do wstawania, kiedy rozlega się pukanie do drzwi. Tyler całuje ją w ramię i mówi, aby to zignorowała, ale wtedy rozlega się męski głos, pytający, czy tam jest. Spanikowana Olivia bierze do ręki zegarek i stwierdza, że jest wcześniej. Wilkołak nie wie, kogo ma ona na myśli, ale wstaje szybko z łóżka i łapie koszulkę, którą rzuciła w niego Liv, każąc mu szybko to na siebie włożyć. thumb|222px|Olivia i Tyler ubierają się w pośpiechu.Chłopak orientuje się, że to jej ojciec i chce wiedzieć, co on tu robi, na co Liv prędko odpowiada, iż zabiera ją i Luke'a na obiad. Tyler kryje się za drzwiami, które dziewczyna otwiera, aby powitać ojca. Później widzimy, jak Tyler wraz z Liv przemierza park. Lockwood jest odrobinę zły, iż Olivia nic mu nie powiedziała o swoich urodzinach. Panna Parker odpowiada, że właśnie po to mu nie powiedziała, aby uniknąć tej konwersacji, po czym pyta go, czy za mocno się nie umalowała. Tyler lekceważy to i poważnieje - uświadamia sobie, iż fakt, że bliźniaki skończyły dwadzieścia dwa lata, oznacza, iż są gotowi, aby się połączyć. Liv tłumaczy mu, iż właśnie dlatego zamierzają z Lukiem użyć swoich wszystkich sił przekonywania, żeby Joshua zgodził się na połączenia Kaia i Jo, co oznaczałoby, iż oni nie będą musieli tego robić. W tym samym momencie dołącza do nich Lucas, który natychmiast zwraca siostrze uwagę na zbyt mocny makijaż i obecność Tylera.thumb|left|222px|Tyler i Liv przeprowadzają rozmowę na temat urodzin Olivii. Wzrok Olivii bardziej przyciąga jednak krawat brata i pyta go, dlaczego właściwie go założył. Luke odpowiada, że właśnie zamierza prosić lidera Sabatu Bliźniąt, aby nie musieli brać udziału w wieloletniej tradycji - to ważne wydarzenie, więc musi potraktować go poważnie. Odzywa się Lockwood, który uważa, iż powinni pozwolić mu z nim porozmawiać, ale i Lucas, i Olivia stwierdzają, że to bardzo zły pomysł, a panna Parker prosi go, aby obiecał, iż będzie się od tego trzymał z daleka. Tyler pyta co będzie, jeśli nie uda im się go przekonać, jednak jego dziewczyna nie dopuszcza do siebie takiej myśli. thumb|222px|Tyler chce obudzić Kaia.Chłopak nadal trzyma się czarnego scenariusza i przedstawia swój pesymistyczny punkt widzenia. W tym momencie pyta go, czy jej ufa, a kiedy odpowiada, że tak, dziewczyna obiecuje mu, iż jej nie straci. Całuje go na pożegnanie i odchodzi. Potem Tyler wkrada się do mieszkania Josette, chcąc uwolnić Kaia - zapewniłoby to bezpieczeństwo Liv i Luke'a, ponieważ połączyłby się on z Jo. Kiedy jest w trakcie odłączania rurek od Malachaia, pojawia się Damon. Przyciska wilkołaka do ściany, żądając od niego wyjaśnień. thumb|left|222px|Nieprzytomny Tyler.Tyler nie wie, co Damon ma na myśli, a ten błyskawicznie wbija mu jedną z rurek w gardło. Kiedy się budzi, udaje się do Mystic Grill, gdzie powinien odbywać się obiad Parkerów. Prawdopodobnie nie znajduje ich tam i udaje się na tyły lokalu. Zastaje tam Joshuę, który łączy Olivię i Lucasa. Nagle odrzuca ich ojca z wielką siłą, tym samym przerywając rytuał. Wilkołak podbiega do czarownika i okłada go pięściami aż do momentu, w który odciąga go od niego Liv. Swój gwałtownym czyn tłumaczy tym, że chciał ja zabić, a on nie mógł na to pozwolić. frame|Kai wita się z Tylerem i zeskakuje z łóżka.W czasie ich rozmowy, Luke wpada na jakiś pomysł i już chce opuścić to miejsce, kiedy zatrzymuje go panna Parker. Chce wiedzieć, gdzie zamierza się udać, jednak on nie odpowiada, a pyta, czy mu ufa. Liv, przeczuwając coś złego, ponawia swoje pytanie, na co Luke mówi, iż niedługo wróci - obiecuje jej to. Chłopak w pośpiechu wbiega na schody, a Olivia zostaje z Tylerem. Kiedy razem stoją już dość długo na tyłach Mystic Grill, Liv jest zła na brata, że do niej nie oddzwania. Tyler pyta ją, czy ma go poszukać, jednak ona nie jest zdecydowana. Nagle zauważają, że budzi się Joshua. frame|left|"Ona zostaje ze mną."Panna Parker nie chce uwierzyć w jego słowa i kiedy ojciec łapie ją za ramię, mówiąc, iż muszą uciekać, ona zdecydowanie odpowiada, że nigdzie z nim nie pójdzie. Joshua pyta ją, czy myśli, że Tyler ją ochroni, na co Lockwood ponownie krzyczy, iż zostaje z nim. Na odchodnym Parker rzuca, że jakby co, Olivia wie, gdzie ich znaleźć. Gdy znika, panna Parker rzuca się w ramiona Tylera i płacze. }} The Originals W Bloodletting, Tyler okazuje się być osobą, która w poprzednim odcinku porwała Hayley. Zabiera dziewczynę na bagna, gdzie udowadnia jej, iż krew nienarodzonego dziecka Klausa może tworzyć hybrydy bez potrzeby używania krwi sobowtóra. Kiedy Pierwotni docierają do drewnianego domku, w którym przebywa Tyler, pomiędzy Klausem a Lockwoodem wywiązuje się walka. W pojedynku wręcz zwycięża Mikaelson. Mówi on rywalowi, że nie zabije go, bo życie będzie dla niego większą torturą. Tyler pojawia się jeszcze raz pod koniec odcinka, kiedy wyjawia Marcelowi tajemnice Klausa. W The River in Reverse, Tyler gości na zebraniu wampirów Marcela i opowiada o tym, co Klaus robił w Mystic Falls. Gdy do knajpy wchodzi Rebekah, skręca kark hybrydzie. Wygląd zewnętrzny Tyler ma brązowe oczy i krótko strzyżone, czarne włosy. Jest średniego wzrostu, dość umięśniony i szczupły. Taysezon1.png|Sezon 1 2x4_Tyler_Lockwood_Memory_Lane.png|Sezon 2 3x6_Tyler_LockwoodSmells_Like_Teen_Spirit...png|Sezon 3 Tylerlockwood.png|Sezon 4 Fty.png|Sezon 5 Tylers.png|Sezon 6 Osobowość |-|Jako niewyzwolony wilkołak= Zanim Tyler wyzwolił wilczy gen był bardzo agresywny, arogancki i samolubny. Miał silną potrzebę udowodnienia swojej wyższości nad innymi. Najlepszym przykładem na to była jego bójka z młodym Gilbertem o względy Vicki Donovan. Jego zachowanie spowodował wilczy gen. Podczas pobytu stryja Tylera, Masona, w Mystic Falls, krewniak uczył chłopaka, jak radzić sobie ze złością. Kiedy Tyler dowiedział się o rodzinnej klątwie, był przerażony i bał się że może go to spotkać. |-|Jako wilkołak= Kiedy zabił zahipnotyzowaną przez Katherine Sarah, jego wilczy gen został wyzwolony. Tyler czuł się winny za śmierć koleżanki, mimo że był to wypadek. Kiedy dowiedział się, że Caroline jest wampirem, zaprzyjaźnili się. Forbes pomagała Tylerowi podczas jego pierwszej przemiany. Ich uczucia rozwijały się i zostali parą. Tyler zmienił się - stał się bardziej otwarty, pomocny i nie wstydził się swoich uczuć do Caroline. |-|Jako hybryda= frame|Tyler jako hybryda. Kiedy Tyler został pierwszą udaną hybrydą Klausa, jego zachowanie zmieniło się. Stał się całkowicie lojalny względem Klausa, co było związane z więzią łączącą Lockwooda i jego twórcę. Po przemianie w hybrydę, cierpienie związane z co miesięczną przemianą w wilka, zniknęło, dlatego Tyler i reszta hybryd uznała Pierwotnego za "alfę" i wykonywała, nawet bezwiednie, każde jego polecenie. Kiedy prawda o więzi została ujawniona, Lockwood z pomocą Billa Forbesa próbował zerwać nadnaturalne połączenie z Mikaelsonem. Po kilkunastu przemianach w wilka, Tyler został wyzwolony od więzi ze swoim stwórcą i zaczął pomagać innym hybrydom w uwolnieniu się od tyrana. Relacje |-|Partnerki= Olivia Parker Caroline Forbes thumb|left|222px|Tyler i Caroline w 2009 roku.Tyler nie od zawsze lubił Caroline. W pierwszym sezonie uważał ją za płytką i głupią blondynkę. Jednak kiedy ta pomagała mu podczas jego pierwszej przemiany, Lockwood zakochał się w niej, myśląc, iż jest ona wilkołakiem tak jak on. Gdy Jules powiedziała Tylerowi, że za śmiercią Masona stoi Caroline, chłopak odwrócił się od wampirzycy i chciał, by zginęła. Po tym jak dowiedział się prawdy, zrozumiał, że źle ocenił przyjaciółkę i postanowił wyjechać z miasta, by pozwolić jej i Mattowi być razem. Niedługo później matka Tylera trafiła do szpitala za sprawą czarownika wynajętego przez thumb|222px|Pierwszy pocałunek Caroline i Tylera.Klausa, a syn przyjechał do Mystic Falls w trosce o nią. Spotkał wówczas pannę Forbes, która miała do niego pretensje o to, że ją zostawił. Dwójka ta trafiła do niewoli, a uratowali ich Damon oraz Matt. Gdy Donovan dowiedział się o nadnaturalnych istotach żyjących w mieście, powiedział Caroline, że nie może być z nią. Dziewczyna zaopiekowała się Lockwoodem podczas kolejnej przemiany w wilkołaka, a ich uczucie odżyło. Caroline i Tyler zostali parą na początku trzeciego sezonu. Wkrótce chłopak uratował wampirzycę z lochu jej ojca, a następnie pocieszał ją, gdy rozpaczała nad utratą miłości taty. Kiedy Klaus zmienił Tylera w hybrydę, frame|left|Caroline i Tyler po zabiciu Klausa.Caroline została przy nim i starała się, by był on dobrym wampirem, żywiącym się zwierzęcą krwią. Między zakochanymi dochodziło do coraz częstszych konfliktów powodowanych kontrolą Klausa nad przywiązanym do niego Lockwoodem. Kiedy chłopak ugryzł wampirzycę, postanowił złamać tę więź, a w tym celu udał się w Appalachy, gdzie spotkał Hayley Marshall. Po powrocie Tylera jego związek z Caroline toczył się dalej, ale gdy Hayley przybyła do miasta, stała się powodem zazdrości panny Forbes. Następną przeszkodą w relacjach między wampirzycą a hybrydą był Klaus, który znienawidził Lockwooda za łamanie więzi między hybrydami a ich twórcą. Kiedy plan uraczenia Mikaelsona lekarstwem na wampiryzm nie powiódł się, Tyler skazany był na ucieczkę z miasta. frame|Tyler dowiaduje się, że Caroline go zdradziła.Po przyjeździe do Mystic Falls Caroline kazała mu zadecydować, czy woli być z nią, czy pomścić śmierć matki na Klausie. Hybryda wybrała wówczas zemstę, co spowodowało rozstanie z panną Forbes. Gdy Tyler powrócił do domu po nieudanej próbie zemsty, chciał naprawić swe relacje z byłą dziewczyną, jednak dowiedziawszy się o jej romansie z Mikaelsonem, wpadł w szał i od tamtej pory w ich kontaktach przejawia się duży dystans. Vicky Donovan Przez krótki okres dziewczyną Tylera była Vicki Donovan, co nie podobało się matce chłopaka. Ponieważ Vicky pochodziła z biednej rodziny, pani Lockwood traktowała ją z góry i czekała, aż jej syn przestanie się z nią zadawać. Sam Tyler był ponoć zakochany w Vicki, ale także nie miał do niej szacunku i wykorzystywał ją. |-|Rodzina= Carol Lockwood thumb|left|222px|Tyler przy mamie w szpitaluW pierwszym sezonie mama Tylera powiedziała do Vicki "Jest gburem. Ma to po ojcu". Wiadomo jednak, że bardzo kochała syna. Gdy miasto dowiedziało się, że Tyler jest hybrydą, kazała mu uciekać, aby chronić jego życie. Także i on bardzo kochał swoją mamę i miał z nią o wiele lepsze relacje niż z ojcem. Jej śmierć dotknęła go mocno, co można było zaobserwować podczas memoriału w szkole, kiedy Rebekah zauroczyła go i kazała mu zmienić się w wilka. Gonił wtedy swoich przyjaciół korytarzem i wpadł do sali, w której zobaczył zdjęcie pani burmistrz. Zmienił się w człowieka i płakał. Poprzysiągł sobie także, że pomści zabójstwo matki na Klausie i w późniejszym czasie poświęcił dla tego nawet związek z Caroline. Richard Lockwood Relacje Tylera z ojcem były trudne. Obaj mieli bowiem silne charaktery, jak na nosicieli wilkołaczego genu przystało. Nie potrafili okazywać sobie uczuć i kiedy burmistrz zmarł w pożarze piwnicy (wywołanym przez Johna Gilberta razem z innymi stworzeniami nadprzyrodzonymi, Tyler był bardziej zły niż smutny z tego powodu. W ataku furii rozbił ramkę z rodzinnym zdjęciem Lockwoodów i wyznał matce, że nienawidzi swego zmarłego ojca. W rzeczywistości być może kochał go, ale nie potrafił tego przyznać. Mason Lockwood Po śmierci ojca to właśnie stryj Mason stał się zastępczym rodzicem Tylera i obdarzył go wsparciem, którego ten nigdy nie zaznał od prawowitego ojca. Początkowo młody Lockwood nie do końca ufał wujowi, ale po jego śmierci był załamany i chciał się zemścić na zabójcy Masona. To dzięki niemu Tyler dowiedział się o swoim wilkołaczym pochodzeniu. |-|Przyjaciele= Matt Donovan Matt i Tyler byli przyjaciółmi od dziecka i wspólnie spiskowali przeciwko Stefanowi Salvatore, by Donovan mógł wrócić do Eleny. Jednak nawet pomimo ich zażyłości, Matt przeciwstawiał się związkowi Vicki z Tylerem. Relacje chłopaków uległy oziębieniu, gdy kelner przyłapał swą matkę, Kelly na pocałunku z Lockwoodem. Później wszystko wróciło do normy, a kiedy hybryda musiała uciekać przed Klausem, zapisała swój dom na Matta. Jeremy Gilbert Tyler i Jeremy przez długi czas rywalizowali o względy Vicki i, łagodnie mówiąc, nie przepadali za sobą. Często dochodziło między nimi do bójek. Kiedy młody Gilbert dowiedział się o klątwie Lockwooda, pomagał mu i stali się przyjaciółmi. |-|Inni= Klaus Mikaelson thumb|222px|Walka Tylera i KlausaO jakichkolwiek relacjach pomiędzy Tylerem a Klausem można mówić dopiero od czasu, kiedy Lockwood został przemieniony w hybrydę przez Pierwotnego. Wcześniej, owszem, Mikaelson planował poświęcić wilkołaka w rytuale zdjęcia z siebie klątwy, lecz nie spotkali się oni bezpośrednio. Od momentu uczynienia Tylera hybrydą, chłopak stał się całkowicie podatny na wpływ swego "stwórcy" ze względu na łączącą więź. Uświadomił sobie to dopiero, gdy ukąsił własną dziewczynę. Przełamał więź i namówił inne hybrydy, by zrobiły to samo, wypowiadając wojnę Pierwotnemu. Kiedy Klaus dowiedział się o tym, zabił całą dwunastkę członków watahy Tylera, a jej przywódca skrył się, co rozgniewało Mikaelsona. Utopił on Carol Lockwood, matkę swego rywala i obiecał ścigać go aż do końca jego życia tak, by zamienić jego byt w koszmar. Tyler planował odebrać Niklausowi przewagę, podając mu lek na wampiryzm, ale kiedy okazało się, iż istnieje tylko jedna dawka specyfiku, poddał się i wyjechał z Mystic Falls. Gdy Klaus wyprowadził się do Nowego Orleanu, Lockwood postanowił go zaatakować porywając ciężarną Hayley, lecz Pierwotny zwyciężył w walce wręcz. Następnie hybryda zbratała się z lokalnymi wrogami Mikaelsona: Marcelem i jego ekipą. Wystąpienia Sezon 1 *''Pilot'' *''The Night of the Comet'' *''Friday Night Bites'' *''Family Ties'' *''Haunted'' *''162 Candles'' *''The Turning Point'' *''Fool Me Once'' *''Let the Right One In'' *''Under Control'' *''Isobel'' *''Founder's Day'' Sezon 2 *''The Return'' *''Brave New World'' *''Bad Moon Rising'' *''Memory Lane'' *''Kill or Be Killed'' *''Plan B'' *''Masquerade '' *''Rose'' *''The Sacrifice'' *''By the Light of the Moon'' *''The Descent'' *''Daddy Issues'' *''Crying Wolf'' *''The Last Day'' *''The Sun Also Rises'' Sezon 3 *''The Birthday'' *''The Hybrid'' *''The End of The Affair'' *''Disturbing Behavior'' *''The Reckoning'' *''Smells Like Teen Spirit'' *''Homecoming'' *''The New Deal'' *''Our Town'' *''The Ties That Bind'' *''Dangerous Liaisons'' (głos) *''Heart of Darkness'' *''Do Not Go Gentle'' *''Before Sunset'' *''The Departed'' (w posiadaniu Klausa) Sezon 4 *''Growing Pains'' (w posiadaniu Klausa) *''Memorial'' *''The Rager'' *''The Killer'' *''We All Go A Little Mad Sometimes'' *''My Brother's Keeper'' *''We'll Always Have Bourbon Street'' *''O Come, All Ye Faithful'' *''After School Special'' *''Into the Wild'' *''Down the Rabbit Hole'' *''Bring It On'' (głos) *''Pictures of You'' Sezon 5 *''I Know What You Did Last Summer'' (głos) *''For Whom the Bell Tolls'' *''Monster's Ball'' *''500 Years of Solitude'' *''The Devil Inside'' *''Total Eclipse of the Heart'' *''No Exit'' *''While You Were Sleeping'' *''Rescue Me'' *''Resident Evil'' (w posiadaniu Juliana) *''Man on Fire'' (w posiadaniu Juliana) *''What Lies Beneath'' (w posiadaniu Juliana) *''Promised Land'' (w posiadaniu Juliana) *''Home'' (Julian/Tyler) Sezon 6 *''I'll Remember'' *''Welcome to Paradise'' *''The World Has Turned and Left Me Here'' *''Do You Remember the First Time?'' *''Fade Into You'' *''I Alone'' *''Christmas Through Your Eyes'' *''Woke Up With a Monster'' *''Prayer For the Dying'' The Originals: Sezon 1 *''Bloodletting'' *''The River in Reverse'' }} Ciekawostki *Informacje castingowe: "Tyler ma 18 lat, jest wysportowany, atrakcyjny i cholernie zarozumiały. Sprawia wrażenie samca alfy, gdyż ciągle zaznacza swój teren i nikomu nie pozwala się na niego wedrzeć. Gdy tylko może pokazuje Jeremy'emu, że Vicki jest jego dziewczyną i należy do niego. Nie obchodzi go to , że rani jego uczucia. Nie daje sobie również odebrać przyjemności poinformowania Matta o tym, że Elena bardzo interesuje się nowym uczniem." *Tyler jest pierwszą udaną hybrydą stworzoną przez Klausa. *Często jest nazywany przez swoich przyjaciół jako "Tay". *W książce, Tyler ma dwójkę dzieci z Caroline Forbes. *Uczęszczał na zajęcia z plastyki. *Uprawiał 3 różne sporty, w tym futbol. Przepisy Kategoria:Artykuły do rozbudowania Kategoria:The Originals: Postacie Kategoria:Postacie główne Kategoria:Rodzina Lockwood Kategoria:Rodowód Klausa Kategoria:Uczniowie MFHS Kategoria:Zabici przez Klausa Kategoria:Zabici przez Rebekę Kategoria:Zabici przez Nadię Kategoria:Wilkołaki Kategoria:Studenci na Whitmore College Kategoria:Zabici przez Markosa Kategoria:Wilkołaki